


Stalker-ish Behaviour

by Goombella123



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, corrin/rhajat is one sided and i think you can guess which side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombella123/pseuds/Goombella123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to watch your friend go after someone with no interest, and it hurts when they don't realize that you've been in love with them through every rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker-ish Behaviour

It was painful to watch.  
  
Rhajat’s crush on Corrin was painful to watch. She was being so, so, incredibly foolish, and no matter what Mitama said to discourage her, Rhajat continued to seek her out, and to watch her every movement.  
  
She tried being supportive of her- she really did. Encouraging her when she was given praise from the dragonborn princess, suggesting new ways of winning her affections.  
  
But she knew that Rhajat would never come close. Corrin saw her as just another child, another solider in her army, and though she tried her best to share her time and attention, there were moments where Corrin wouldn’t notice the girl if she was standing directly in front of her, flat out ignoring her dark and honeyed words.  
  
It was so, so, so, so painful for Mitama to watch.  
  
She mentally berated herself. If that last sentence was an attempt at a haiku, it was a poor one- and normally, her poems about Rhajat were her best. She never pinned herself as the type to create angst ridden poetry for an unobtainable lover, and yet the thought of that silky black hair and that dark little chuckle she loved had her quill and ink flying across her parchment into pages of prose.  
  
Mitama was beginning to hate herself for it, frankly, but she couldn’t make herself stop.  
  
She told herself that jealousy wasn’t befitting of her. Of Rhajat, maybe, but not her. Musing, she thought that perhaps in the process of falling for the dark haired girl she’d begun to emulate her behaviors. She couldn’t stop thinking about her, and she craved her embrace and her praises. Those were things that Rhajat had expressed about Corrin, things that Mitama would criticize her for- she’s a princess, someone clearly not interested in you and yet you still pursues her, why?- and here was Mitama doing the same thing. Loving a girl who wasn’t interested in her.  
  
But Rhajat has shown interest in you, a few times, a small part of her brain piped up. The poet immediately shot it down. Friendship, shown friendship, and nothing less, remember? When she says she loves me, she means it, as do I, but in different, oh so awfully different ways. And her love as a friend was something she never wished to lose. She told herself that she’d rather stay friends for an eternity than lovers for a day, and it was true in her heart, always true. She had stopped lying to herself about Rhajat a long time ago, and she knew that romantic feelings aside the girl meant the world to her. Truly.  
  
And it’s been like this for a year, now. A year of Mitama soaking in every opportunity she got with Rhajat, quietly suppressing her frustrations and anger and need for her body and her praises and for her to love her the same way, all to keep Rhajat happy. To keep her close, but not as close as Mitama wanted, never close enough, because Rhajat would never reciprocate as much as she hinted otherwise. Corrin was too fascinating to her. Corrin was more desirable. Mitama was just her friend. Her friend who’s been in love with her for a year. A year. A whole year, and now, even now as Rhajat continued to stalk Corrin, she was hinting that she’d known the whole time, and has done nothing. Not said a word about it, and instead used it to fuel her painfully low self-worth. And yet Mitama continued to love her and love her still, and Rhajat loved her back but never, never, never in the way that she needed her to so desperately. Just like with Corrin. Just like a creep. Just like some sort of angsty poet who watched her friend flirt with a girl that wasn’t her and made her feel sick and sad and sorry just watching.  
  
Something needed to be done, because this was painful to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is ooc. Still waiting for that sweet European release in a few days.


End file.
